Reunited Friendship
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *Chapter 1 up [Rewritten]* Right after the meteor with all members of the Turks and AVALANCHE. PG13 for Reno and Cid's lauguage. *ahem* Read and Review!~
1. The Returning

Chapter 1

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Jenova was beaten and all the members of AVALANCHE was very tired.  The only regret they had was that, the last remaining Cetra, their friend, had paid with her very life for this victory to save the world.  She would have liked to think that it was worth it.

The Highwind neared Kalm and Cloud felt deathly sick in the stomach.  Reeve had gotten Elmyra and Marlene out of Midgar just in time before the meteor struck, and he had gotten most of the Midgar residents out too.  That didn't really make Cloud sick, but it was that nobody had told Elmyra that Aeris had died.  He, Cloud Strife would have to be the one to deliver the sad news.  Just great, a few hours after saving the world and he had to tell Aeris' adoptive mother of the sad news.  Sometimes, he would also wonder what had happened to the innocent Shinra workers.  Some were innocent anyhow.  And what of the Turks?  Reno of the Turks, the foulmouthed asshole.

His thoughts were broken as Cid suddenly shouted over the speakers, "We have arrived at Kalm and the $#&@ time right now is 1:38.  Thank you for riding in my god $#&@ ship and have a f*cking nice day!"

Tifa, being the most optimistic of the group had to keep them smiling, even if she was aching inside, wanting Cloud to stop thinking of Aeris.  By the looks he was having again, he was thinking of her again.  _Of course...  Since when would he think of me?_  "Oh Cid!  Do stop the swearing when you see Marlene!"

Not even Barret was any better off, he was just as sad as the others when Aeris death had hit them so abruptly, but at least he didn't just sit in the corner and think about it the whole day.  Everyone had tried to be cheerful to lighten up the mood.  Everyone but Cloud.  "Ya!  You try talkin' like that and you'll get your damned ass kicked!"  He looked out the window, if it wasn't for his pride, he'd be jumping up and down like an actor's fan trying to get the actor's signature.  He was excited to see his daughter Marlene.

"Guys, let's go, Marlene, Reeve and Elmyra's waiting outside!  I see them!"  Tifa said, excited, forgetting all her previous thoughts about the late Cetra and her childhood friend, instead, waving at the three people like a kid seeing Mickey Mouse.

Cloud climbed out first, without any words.  Everyone knew it was because Aeris' death that he was so quiet.  Her death had probably hit him the hardest, after all, he was the first one in the group to meet her, except possibly Reeve.  Shera climbed down after Cloud.  Cid had picked her up for the celebration party at Kalm right after the battle.  For the first few minutes on the plan, everyone had teased Cid about Shera to no end.  Everyone but Cloud.

Barret rushed down the ship and gave Marlene a big bear hug, almost enough to choke her to death.  When Cloud had seen Elmyra, he walked over and everyone had shut their traps and were quiet immediately.  "Ms. Gainsborough... I'm sorry..."  Cloud lowered his head in shame. 

The adoptive mother wiped a crystal tear away and nodded understandingly, "She knew she was going to die, didn't she?  You should not be blamed since I'm sure she knew exactly what she was doing.  It was no one's fault..."  She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Cloud's eyes widen slightly, "I don't know if she knew she was going to die or not...  But... You knew?"  He looked at Elmyra, waiting patiently for an answer.

Elmyra turned her face for a second, then looked back at Cloud.  "No... Not until now.  But the way you walked towards me...  It told me a lot.  Aeris would've hugged me already if she had been here."  She put on a cheerful smile and exclaimed, "This victory calls for a celebration!  Come on!"

Barret gave a thanks to Reeve for saving his daughter and lead the way to Elmyra's house, happy and proud, with Little Marlene on his shoulder.

Elmyra looked up at the sky.  _Aeris... you told me not to blame Cloud before you died.  I didn't... You knew what you were getting yourself into, didn't you?  Always protective around your friends, but never around yourself.  You... should have told me that night.  Then at least, I could have said a farewell._  Elmyra thought to herself quietly and blinked her eyes a few times, noticing that her eyes were once again moist.

* * * * *

"Cloud, are you okay?"  Tifa looked at him with concern.  "You have talked since we fought Sephiroth."

Cloud looked up at his childhood friend and forced a smile, "It's nothing... really.  I'm just thinking."  Cloud replied, changing his position on the couch.

Yuffie walks up to the both of them, "Our fearless leader has finally spoken!  You know, Tifa's right.  Join in the fun, you're missing out on a lot."  She turned her head to look at Cid and Barret, "Or not."

"Yep.  If you don't come and play, we'll all sit quietly with you doing nothing."  Tifa said, waving a finger in front of his face.

"Oh all right.  After all... We do deserve a break."  For the first time in a long while, he let himself relax and smiled at the two ladies, then walked over to Barret, Cid and Reeve who were playing a game of cards.

Cid suddenly looked up from his cards and looked around the room, "Where's that vampire anyways?"  He asked.

"For the last hundredth time, I am not a vampire."  Replied a cold voice coming from the corner of the room.

Cid grinned, "Well Vinny, tell me.  What sleeps in a coffin for thirty years and does not die?"

Vincent said indifferently, "That doesn't automatically make me a vampire, now does it?  Don't ever call me Vinny, Cid."  His red eyes were sharp and piercing, making Cid turn away from them.

"Hah!  I win!"  Barret yelled as he held up his hands to show that he didn't have anymore cards in his hand.

Cid was pissed, "What the f*ck, Barret?  Why weren't you waiting for me?!"  Cid swore.  Reeve cleared his throat, causing Cid to look at him.  "What is it, Shinra boy?"

Reeve ignored Cid's nickname for him, "Well, you see, you were arguing with Vincent, so we left you alone."  He explained.

"Why you three f*cking asshole!  You should have f*cking waited for me to f*cking finish my argu-"  Then, a scream was heard outside the house and they all rushed out the house with weapons drawn.

As they all reached outside, they say four guys attacking a girl.  The girl made him have a gut feeling, a strangely familiar feeling, just like when Aeris was here.  Cloud put his sheathed his sword, there was no need to use his weapon if he was to defeat these four drunks.  He punched a guy on the nose and Tifa punched another one in the stomach.  All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice say, "Finish those two off."  Rude and Elena knocked the last two with the end of their guns.

Cloud simply looked up, seeing if his ears had betrayed him.  Mako glowing eyes.  Nope.  "Reno."  He stated.

"Heya losers."  Reno replied as he smirked his trademark smirk.

"Thank you..."  The girl looked at AVALANCHE, then at The Turks.  She caught Reno's eyes for a second and Reno looked back.  The girl immediately felt her face burn with a blush.  _Oh my god, that guy with the flaming red hair is so cute!  Thank the gods it's dark, or he'll certainly be able to see my blush._

"You're welcome."  Cloud and Reno both said, glaring with hatred at each other now.  _God I hate that asshole._  Was exactly what both of them were saying.

The girl walked back slowly, "I'll be going now..."  She turned around, her high ponytail flew and she started walking until...

Until she heard Tifa's voice, "Are you sure?  You can come to Ms. Gainsborough's house for the night.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind, it's getting dark out here..."  Tifa trailed off, concerned about the girl that looked younger than her, but slightly older than Yuffie.  
She shook her head quietly, "I don't want to start a fight between you guys, so I'll be better off leaving."  She looked at Reno and Cloud and Tifa instantly sent a glare to Cloud.

Which he got the message perfectly well, "Of course, you won't start a fight between us... We're good buds, right Reno?"  Cloud wanted to puke at the last statement, but got the glare from Tifa, which meant, if he didn't do what she wanted him to do, he'd surely get his ass kicked tonight.

"Yes, yes, don't worry about us.  We're good buddies, just haven't seen each other for a while."  Reno continued glaring Cloud with his trademark smirk which everyone hated and the girl thanked the both of them.  All the rest of the AVALANCHE members and the two Turks were shocked, save Tifa, but didn't need a second to understand what was going on.

Tifa and the others started back to Elmyra's house with The Turks and Cloud bringing up the rear and Cloud whispered to Reno, "I was just saying that to get the girl to stay."

"No shit, who'd be dumb enough to be buds with you?"  Reno shot back, then added silently, "Ah ha, so now it's the girl instead of big tits and the ancient.  I must say, you have good taste, Strife."

Cloud ignored Reno's last comment about Tifa and Aeris, "Hurry up."

"Huh?  We're invited to that Ancient's adoptive mother's house too?"  Reno said, a bit surprised.

Cloud turned around and glared, "First of all, Aeris has a name.  Second of all, I don't want her getting suspicious, so hurry up and get your ass in the house, Reno."

* * * * *

Shera looked at the young girl, "What's your name?"

"My name is Akira."  Akira said shyly.

"My name's Cloud Strife, that's Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Red or Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Reeve Johnson, Shera Daniel, Elmyra Gainsborough, Reno Jace, Elena Merlin and Rude 

Red looked up, "Nice to meet you, Akira."

Akira smiled, but then, her eyes widen, astounded, "It talks!  What are you?"

Red replied, with the same answer as he had answered the members of AVALANCHE over an year ago, "I am what you see."

Elmyra asked, all of a sudden, "So Akira, what were you doing by yourself out at night?  It's also very late."

"Well, you see... I'm on a quest..."  Akira started slowly, not knowing whether or not to tell them the whole story.  After all, they were normal humans, what would they know about any of this?  Her eyes caught sight of Red, well, maybe not _totally_ normal, but normal enough.

"What sort of quest?"  Tifa asked, asking everyone's question.

She looked at everyone once before answering, "A quest to find the clear materia and the white materia."  She replied soft and quietly.

"WHAT?!"  Everyone yelled in unison.

Akira's eyes widen at the group's behaviour.  There was no way this bunch of people knew anything about it.  But it seems...  She looked at Reno and then back at Cloud, both with their mouths opened, just like the rest of the household.  "Holy, the white materia."

Cloud looked at her curiously, "For what?"

"To resurrect my mother."  _Surely, these people will think I'm a nutcase.  Resurrecting someone?  That's just something normal humans in this world did not know of._

Elena smiled, "The white materia can resurrect human beings?"  Elena asked curiously, "Then maybe I can resurrect Tseng."

Akira thought I was strange that this group didn't seem too surprised about the whole resurrecting process, "No, no... My mother wasn't human, she was half Cetra."  Akira explained, "A Cetra is someo-"

Cloud cut in, "Then that must mean you're half Cetra too, and that must also mean that... Your mother's Aeris...?"  Cloud said after a few hesitation, "I'm only assuming."  Cloud had finally known what had been so familiar about her, the hair colour of Aeris, only a different shade.  Her smile was different, it's like she's had a really rough life or something.  It's not as cheerful and as carefree as Aeris'.  But her eyes, green, like Reno's.  The kind of green which were infused with Mako.  Her eyes didn't seem to glow or shine like Aeris' though.  The shape of the face was certainly different.  Cloud wouldn't exactly say she looked like Aeris because they were quite different, but she made him think of her.

It was her turn to be surprised, "How... did you know that?"  She asked.

"She was with us......before she died."  Cloud winced painfully at the memory going over and over in his head, "But if Aeris' your mother, she must've gotten you when she was about a few years old.  How...?"

_Aeris, with this group of people?_  That was a weird thought...  "I was born from inside of a tube, Professor Hojo created me with Jenova cells and Cetra cells extracted from Aeris.  Professor Hojo also infused me with little amount of Mako, but I have no idea who my real father is."  She stuck out her tongue at the memory of Hojo.  She had clearly detested that man.

"Hojo, eh?"  Reno said indifferently, but Rude knew better.  Out of all of the Turks, Reno had detested Hojo the most.  Rude and Tseng knew why, as for Elena, she only knew that Reno had despised him for a reason.  That reason, she didn't know.

"We know where Holy is... But why do you need to resurrect Aeris?"  Reeve asked.

_They know where Holy is?_  "I have gotten a warning from the planet, something dangerous is going on and I am in need to see Aeris...  As you can see, I'm not very experienced with all this Cetra stuff..."

"Holy is where Aeris died, we can bring you there, but the clear materia, that we have no clue."  Cloud replied.

"We can probably get the information of where the clear materia is from the library in Nibelheim, but do you know another name for the clear materia?  We might also be able to figure out who Akira's father is with Hojo's notes."  Reno said thoughtfully.  
Akira nodded, "It's known as Eternal."  
"Cid, mind flying us to Nibelheim?"  Cloud asked.

"No problem. Let's have a good rest tonight, then we'll start early tomorrow morning. No objections?" Cid looked around. "All right, night all." Cid headed out the door for the inn.  
Akira raised her eyebrow, "What about his wife?"  She mentioned Shera and felt Tifa nudge her.  She looked at Tifa with a confused expression.

"Don't ever let Cid hear you say that, the last time we said that, he threw a fit."  Tifa winked at her and Akira smiled.

"Ms. Gainsborough, do you mind if Akira, Shera, Tifa, Yuffie and Red stay here tonight?  Of course Marlene too.  The other can stay at the inn with me."  Cloud said.

Elmyra nodded, "Not at all, I can fit another person."  Elmyra replied.

"It's all right, we'll stay at the inn.  Good night everyone."  Cloud waved as he followed Reeve, Barret, Vincent and the Turks out the house.  Before he closed the door, he heard Akira say something like, "Good night Cloud and Reno, see you guys tomorrow."  Cloud looked at Reno, "I take it you're staying with us, Reno?"  He questioned him.

Reno grinned, "No, what makes you think that?  Wanting our help?"

"No, never mind then, I just thought Akira had wanted you to come."  Cloud said, and walked ahead.

He heard Reno say, "We might show up tomorrow."

"Damn it Cloud, ya lettin' those three asshole come with us?"  Barret yelled, his arms waving around like they usually did when Barret was pissed off.

Cloud looked at him straight in the eye, "I have to say, the more help we can get, the better. The more help we have, we can resurrect Aeris faster.  You heard what Akira said... The planet might be in danger..."  Cloud replied, then added, "Again."

Barret cursed, "Anyways, I think I can fit one person in my house, so two will have to be at the inn."  Reeve told them, "Do one of you want to come?"

Cloud nodded, "All right, Barret and I can stay at the inn, Vincent, you can go to Reeve's house, you don't mind?"

Vincent shook his head, "No, good night."  Vincent replied and started silently towards Reeve's house.

* * * * *

_Damn it, who the hell is she?  What does she feel so familiar to me?  WHY?!_  Reno thought, his mind in turmoil as he rolled around in bed.

Author's Notes:  I'm finally done rewriting chapter 1, I thank drakonlily for supporting me ^^

Chapter 2 will hopefully be done within a day or two and I'm thinking to do eight chapters out of the seven chapters, since a few of them are really long, anyhow, read and review.  Thanks!

  
  



	2. New Trust, New Love

Chapter 2

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Akira had woken up early in the morning, earlier than most anyhow and was now banging on the door to the red headed Turk.  "Rise and shine!"  Akira knocked the door again, "Cloud and the others are awake!"  She yelled, hoping her voice would travel through the door and to his ears.  "With the exception of Barret and Cid, of course."  She muttered, then louder, "Come on, Reno!  Even Elena and Rude are awake!"

Reno opened the door to his room with only his pants on, "Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.  Come on in for a sec.  Almost done dressing up."

Akira sat on his bed, _He's a rather messy person.  Just look at his room!_  She thought to herself as she looked at the covers thrown on the floor, the pillow on the floor.  She picked up the pillow and put it back where it should be, she picked up the covers and folded it on the bed and sat on his bed again, admiring him as he was putting his suit on.

Reno raised his eyebrow at the sight of Akira sitting on his bed, looking at him.  "By the way, just what time **is** it?  It feels so early."

Akira smiled, "Oh, it's seven o'clock, the others just woke up.  I wanted someone to take a walk with me, you wouldn't mind, would you?  If you do, you could just get back to bed and I'll get Cloud to wake you up in five minutes."  Akira said, a grin on her face.

"You're evil.  I usually wake up at ten and you get me up at seven just to have a walk with you!  And now you tell me the others are not ready yet?  I wasn't planning on coming with you..."  Reno looked at her, "But no, I don't mind.  Let's go."

They walked slowly out the inn, having a little chat until they sat on a bench in town where you couldn't see Elmyra's house.  "So how old are you, really?"  Reno asked curiously, the question last night coming up again.  The question that had left his mind in turmoil and made him roll around in bed until he was so tired and fell asleep.

"Well...My mother, or should I say, Professor Hojo created me when Aeris was three, so that makes me about nineteen."  Akira answered.

Reno's corner of his mouth twitched up, "I don't get it, how is it that you are only three years older than Yuffie, yet you are way more mature than her?  I swear, she acts like a twelve year old sometimes."  Reno grinned as she smiled at the compliment about Yuffie.

"You know, I really don't know.  Last night, I heard from everyone that Aeris was always more mature than people her age.  Perhaps it's because people with Cetra blood tend to be more mature?  I really have no idea.  But isn't being immature nice?  Childhood is a very precious thing.  I have never had one, which is why I think it's so precious."  Akira stated.

Akira felt Reno tense up beside her and saw him put on a fake smile which she immediately saw through, "I've never had a nice childhood.  I wish I could just forget about it, not too precious to me."  He said, then quickly changed the subject, "I'd rather you be mature and not be like Yuffie.  I don't think I can put up with two of you, I'd rather jump off a building."

She knew she shouldn't urge him to say anything, but she was so curious, "Tell me about your childhood."  It was weird, Reno immediately put a fake grin on his face a looked at her...  In his eyes, she saw something.  The only emotion showing on his face, the only emotion that passed through his eyes.  Anger.  She knew when she shouldn't persuade a topic any longer.  "...By the way, I hate to apologize."

"Huh?"

Akira smiled slightly, "I'm sorry for making you go with Cloud, I know you guys aren't good friends.  I just...  I guess I wanted you to come too.  Part of me says I should go with Cloud, so... I had to get you in the group.  I'm so sorry."  Akira looked into Reno's eyes apologetically.  _Oh my god... His eyes, they're almost like mine, except his are clearer.  I just drown in them all day long and not get bored._

"It's all right... really."  He was fiddling with his fingers when he felt Akira's gaze and he looked up to meet her eyes.  _It's like this is happening all over again...  It's like this had already happened...  But...  Who could it be?_  He saw Akira close her eyes slightly and he closed his and their lips met each other half way and shared a passionate kiss.  Neither of them, especially Reno didn't want the moment to end, it felt so familiar.  Reno held her head for a few more seconds and then broke away.  The both of the were breathless.  Suddenly, they heard a call.

"Reno!  Akira!  Tifa told me to get you two to come and have breakfast!"  Elena yelled from the front of Elmyra's house.  Good thing at her angle, she wouldn't have seen the way Reno was just looking at Akira, or she would certainly know that something was amiss.

Reno looked back at Akira and only managed to get out, "We'd better get going."  Akira nodded and followed behind Reno.

* * * * *

"Where'd you guys go?"  Cloud asked as soon as he caught sight of them when they came back from outside.

Akira sat down quietly and looked at her breakfast, which was untouched in front of her, "Er, I just got Reno to go on a morning walk with me."  She replied, thinking back when Reno and her had shared that kiss.

"Reno taking a morning stroll, that's a change for him."  Elena snorted and Barret nodded his head between bites, agreeing.

Cloud smiled at the blond's reaction, "Anyways, Cid will be flying one group to Cosmo Canyon and the other group to Nibelheim.  Any problems?"  Cloud asked, no a single sound was heard.  _Weird, if it were the Reno I knew, he'd probably start off by swearing, followed by a colourful argument.  What's gotten into him?_  He looked over to Reno and saw his eyes wandering into space and his breakfast untouched.  Cloud shrugged it off.  "First group for Nibelheim will be lead by me, which has Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Elena and Rude.  I hope you don't mind me splitting up the Turks..."  Cloud waited for a second to let Reno protest, but none came, "Second group will be going to Cosmo Canyon lead by Red and consists Cid, Vincent, Reeve, Reno and Akira.  Any questions...?"  All was quiet...  "Guess not...  Let's move out!"

"Huh?!  What team am I on?"  Reno and Akira asked, both at the exact same time.

Red raised his eyebrow, "You are on my team to Cosmo Canyon, both of you.  Reno, Elena and Rude are on the other team, I hope you don't mind."  He replied with suspicious.

"No, of course not..."  Reno replied, without paying any attention of what Red said, only heard the last statement.  He climbed up the Highwind.  _Aw shit, I feel funny today.  What the hell is wrong with me?_

As they all got on the Highwind, Rude came up to Reno and asked, "Dude, what's wrong with you?  First, you go take the first morning stroll in your life, in a while anyways, then you aren't acting like yourself.  You don't even react or object when Cloud orders you around, you don't give a shit if The Turks are not sticking together.  What the hell is wrong with you, man?"  Rude shook him violently.

Reno gritted his teeth, "Nothing, God!  I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me!  I think..."  Reno shook his head as the thought came into his mind, _I'm falling in love..._  Reno smirked at the thought, really, the whole thought seemed hilarious.  _Never in my life have I been in love, I've kissed so many damned girls, but I never have felt like this before...  _Reno came back into reality as he felt his friend shake his shoulders once again, "Never mind, Rude."  His smirk still on his face.

"What do you think?  And what the hell are you smirking at?"  Rude demanded.  He didn't mean to be mean, but when Reno was acting like this, he had a reason to be worried.  Reno rarely zoomed out like that for a few minutes.  Ignore that comment, he rarely zoomed out at all.  The only time he'd seen him like that was, how many years ago was that?  Reno had probably made himself forget about the whole incident.  Certainly, he wouldn't be thinking about that again?  Or else, he wouldn't be smirking...

Reno smirk left his face once again and he became the serious jackass again, "Nothing, just need some time to think alone.  By the way, never in my life have I heard you speak that much at once."  Reno walked away to the deck and left Rude confused.  _She's only nineteen, and I'm twenty-two.  Damn, three years.  That can't be too much... is it?_

* * * * *

Akira sighed as she looked at the scenery from the Highwind's deck.  It was either fresh green grass or unlimited miles of water she was seeing.  It was like she was in heaven, "It's so pretty and quiet here."  The wind blew softly on her face, relaxing her and causing her hair to fly everywhere.  She closed her eyes slowly, letting her thought in her mind as she relaxed.

Elena nodded quietly, she too, was appreciating the scene nature had given them,  "Tifa..."  She started.

"Yes?"  Tifa asked, patiently.  She was standing next to Akira and also letting the wind blow on her face.  How peaceful, if only it was like this everyday without any battles or fights.

Elena gulped, visibly worried about what she was going to say, "I'mreallysorryabouttheaccidentinsectorseven, I'vealwayswantedtoapologizeandbefriends..."

"Elena..."  Tifa started, "I can't understand you."

Elena took a breathe of fresh air again, "I'm really sorry about the accident in sector seven, I've always wanted to apologize and be friends.  Well... not always, but ever since Tseng died, I guess.  And ever since we found out what Shinra wanted to do.  Now that Shinra's dead, I guess maybe we can be friends?  I mean you don't have to, since I agree we have done horrible things, even though I wasn't part of it since I still wasn't recruited as a Turk when The Turks blew up the sector, but anyhow, if you really don't want to be friends, it's really fine.  I mean..."  Elena talked on and on until Tifa stopped her.

The bartender looked down at the green grass below and closed her eyes.  "Sorry... Biggs, Jessie, Wedge...  But I think, maybe it's time I forgive them, what do you think?  But... I'm still sorry."  She whispered quietly, letting the wind carry out the message to who knows where.  "I... forgive you, but I'm not too sorry for bombing the reactors.  It **was** to save the world, after all.  But I do agree we killed quite a few also..."

"It's all right, I guess, but I do hope you forgive Reno and Rude too."  Elena said.  Reno would surely be mad at her for saying this stuff, she didn't know about Rude, but...

"I'm sure Tifa has forgiven Reno and Rude.  They were just doing their job, after all."  Akira said, a smile plastered on her face, eyes still closed peacefully.  "But I don't know the reaction of Cloud and Barret...

Tifa smiled at the young girl, "Come on Elena, I'll tell Cloud what you said, then Barret.  What do you say?"  Tifa turned her head to face Elena and smiled warmly at her.

Elena smiled back slightly, "All right.  Akira, are you coming along?"  Elena asked.

"Naw, it's all right.  I just want to stay here for a while and think alone about some things."  She replied.

"Okay, see you later."  Tifa replied, seeing her nod as a farewell, she lead the way and bumped into Reno.  "Hey Reno."  Tifa and Elena both said, then walked to the inside of the ship to see Cloud.

* * * * *

"Hey Reno."

Akira's eyes snapped open, _Reno's here?_  She thought, she stopped listening to the soft wind immediately and opened her eyes.  "Hi Reno!"  She turned around from the lovely scene and said to him cheerfully.

"Hey Akira..."  Her dress was swaying softly in the breeze, and with her beautiful face, she looked quite lovely.  _Damn she's so pretty...  _He admired her and clear his throat when he suddenly realized that he was staring at her.  He was slowly beside Akira and stood next to her, then looked up at the clear blue sky.

Akira took a breath of fresh air, "Reno...  I'm sorry about what I did in Kalm..."  She whispered quietly, half of her wanting him to hear her and the other half not.  She looked at his face and then what shocked her was, she saw Reno's heartbroken face, but it was gone in less than a second.  _Huh?  Weren't Turks good at hiding their emotions...?  That's what I heard from Tifa and Yuffie last night...  Maybe just a trick of the light. _ She thought.

_Heh, I guess she doesn't like me.  _Reno thought depressingly, _oh well, I can always get to love another girl... Right?  Right Reno, you're irresistible._  He knew he was just kidding himself, "Hey kid, don't worry about it...  But for a second there...  I thought...  Just maybe..."  He said quietly, his voice filled with emotions, he was sick of hiding them for a while.

Akira's eyes widen slightly, "But... Reno... I..."  She said, not fully knowing what she should say.  To say she was shocked was an understatement.

Reno put his usual trademark smirk, "I know you don't like me, never mind what I just said."  He turned around, ready to walk away when Akira called her back.

"What the heck are you talking about, Reno Jace?  I never said I didn't like you!  You're such a stupid idiot sometimes.  I just thought you kissed me for fun!  I mean, all those stories from Yuffie and Tifa about you being a womanizer..."  She turned bright red, "Whoops...  Did I say that out loud?"  She asked sheepishly.

"Seriously?"  Reno asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Yep."  She grinned back, "And I thought the Turks were good at keeping emotions to themselves."

"The Turks are, but I was sick of it then.  Maybe, just maybe...  I thought I can show emotions to my first love..."  Reno smirked, all emotions hidden again.  _Actually, make that second love...  But...  I don't remember the other one any longer...  It's so long ago...  It's kind of blurry already.  Sad, isn't it?  I've tried so much to forget it, and now, I can't even remember it even if I want to._

Akira smiled brightly, god he loved that smile, "Can you promise me one thing?"  She asked.

He frowned, now what was this woman going to ask for?  "Depends what..."  He answered.  He's had plenty of experience with women, and he knew, most of the time when women asked that, they wanted one or the other.  Money or sex.  Great.  Just great.

"Whenever there's only you and me...  Can you...  Not hide your emotions?"  Akira asked, almost shyly.

_Oh._  "I'll see..."  He cupped her perfectly shaped face and kissed her on the lips for a while.  _Akira...  You're truly a unique woman.  I love you, I really do, but I can't bring myself to say that.  There's a reason, and someday, I will tell you that reason, but for now...  I'd like to keep on hiding myself from it.  I'm weak, I know.  But I can't help it._

They broke apart after a while, "We should be heading back now."  Akira smiled.  Reno winked at her, "Of course."

* * * * *

After telling the exact same thing as she had told Tifa, Elena waiting patiently for an answer from Cloud and Barret.  A second later, Cloud nodded to Barret, which nodded back.  Elena sighed a bit, she was relieved, less enemies, more friends.  "Reno...  He still has a mouth that won't shut though..."  She said.

"I guess, we'll have to get used to his talking...  But he hasn't said much this morning..."  Cloud said thoughtfully.  Elena and Tifa agreed, it was rare that Reno didn't say anything when he was being ordered around.  It was plain weird, and they all knew.

Barret nodded, "But that Turk's so full of himself.  He's still so full of shit, no matter how much you tell him that, he doesn't change."  Elena just grinned at his comment, it was true, she's tried to change him for the last three hundred thirty-five days of her life, and was still unsuccessful.

Red added, "He was unusually quiet during today's breakfast though, and so was Akira..."  He said, switching his position.

Just then, Reno and Akira walked in, smiling at each other with sparkling eyes as if they knew a secret others did not.  Reno felt the others starting at them and he nudged Akira light with his elbow and cleared his throat, "Hey losers."  His trademark smirk again.

"Or... Maybe he just wasn't in the mood this morning."  Barret grumbled under his breath.  Everyone nodded.

"We've f**king arrived at F**cking Nibelheim.  Next destination is Cosmo Canyon.  The current time is 10:47, have a damned good day and good bye."  Cid shouted over the speakers.

"Cid, announce on the speakers to get everyone to get in the meeting room!"  Then added, "And DO try to keep your colourful language out of that announcement."  Cloud shouted at Cid and started out the door.  He winced, hearing the profanities the old man was saying.

Elena winced, "That old man can swear better than Reno."  She just received a glare from Reno.


End file.
